When a person views himself or herself in a mirror, the image afforded is reversed in front-to-rear relation in a manner such that the right and left sides of the face of the viewer appear as the left and right sides of the face. This reversal of image usually does not cause any problem to the viewer, inasmuch as the viewer has grown up and become accustomed to the reversal of the image obtained by user when viewing himself or herself in a mirror.
However, when the viewer is attempting to apply makeup it is impossible for the user to view himself or herself as seen by others. Accordingly, a need exists for a mirror construction whereby the user of the mirror may view himself or herself as seen by others.